


Reverse

by Milk_fox



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Jack Reacher (2012), Knight and Day (2010), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ЦРУ создаёт клонов-двойников для подстраховки своих лучших агентов. Система работает исправно, до тех пор, пока дублёр Итана Ханта не выходит из-под контроля в попытках занять место своего прототипа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

– Итак, тебя зовут Джек Ричер.  
Где-то капает вода. Голос разносит эхо, глуховатое, как всегда в заброшенных домах. Стены в облезлой штукатурке отражают любой шум и мячиком кидают обратно – на, получи!  
– У меня нет имени, – мягкая улыбка.  
Блестящая монетка взлетает в воздух, описывает полукруг и возвращается обратно, где ее ловят ловкие пальцы.  
– Ты называл себя Джеком Ричером.  
– Каждому надо как-то называться. Не так ли, агент Хант?  
Замшелые стены напирают со всех сторон, окружая разговор неуютным молчанием. Но обоим собеседникам плевать на атмосферу. Сам разговор куда важнее.  
– Ты хотел огласить свои требования. Я жду.  
Итану Ханту не по себе. Наверное, впервые в жизни – настолько. Это как разговаривать с зеркалом – чувствуешь себя не совсем нормальным, видя кривую улыбку на собственных губах.  
Отражение поднимает взгляд.  
– Очень просто. Я хочу твою жизнь.  
Монетка снова взлетает в воздух  
  
***  
Когда из зеркала на тебя смотрит кто-то другой, ты привыкаешь не смотреть в глаза отражению.  
– Твое имя?  
– Итан Хант.  
Когда ты знаешь свою цену вплоть до доллара, ты привыкаешь относиться к своему телу, как к имуществу, тебе не принадлежащему. Границы "я" размываются, их уже практически невозможно установить. Ты – это стены твоей комнаты, твоя кровать, еда, у которой нет вкуса, отражение в зеркале, у которого нет только одного – нет тебя. Ты попросту не можешь отразиться в полированной поверхности, даже если прикоснуться рукой. В лучшем случае – отразится пустота.  
Когда у тебя нет даже жестов, их место занимают мысли. Иногда кажется, что мысли тоже разделяются – на те, которые должны быть, и те, которых быть не может. Потому что у пустоты не может быть сознания. Но ты ведь не совсем еще пустота. Ты – сосуд. То, где содержится другая личность и, может быть, будешь обитать ты сам. Только надо потерпеть. Немного потерпеть.  
  
***  
Капает вода. Снова. Пустой звук, такой размеренный, тихий, успокаивающий. Во всех дешевых фильмах ужасов все начинается с мелочей – скрипы, темнота, звук капель, разбивающихся о пол.  
– Тебе никогда не казалось, что ты слишком знаменит? Может, были сомнения? Подвиги, которые точно принадлежат не тебе. Трупы, к которым ты не имеешь отношения. Задания, которых ты не выполнял. Знаешь сказку про ожившую тень?  
– Где ты нашел этот монолог? В дешевом триллере?  
Двое стоят друг напротив друга. Кадр из боевика – главный герой и его противник. Напряженные спины, сжатые кулаки.  
– В твоей голове.  
  
***  
Итан Хант почти умирает несколько раз. В этом весь смысл – не рисковать действительно ценным агентом.  
Первый раз – его двойника якобы случайно выдают террористам, которые ищут виновника большого пожара в Кабуле. Это как стажировка. Несложно. Отключить чувство боли, а остальное – дело техники. Когда ты профессионал, перестаешь замечать такие вещи. В воспоминаниях остаются холод, жесткая постель и запах шерсти, бьющий в нос. И мысль о том, что его вытащат. Тело выдержит. Тело ведь всё равно чужое – какая ему разница.  
Второй раз – обмен на провалившегося агента. Жаждущие мести фанатики, у которых Хант как-то увел два грузовика с ценными боеприпасами. Тут обходится даже без пыток – наркотиком в венах. Потом, уже после спасения, Джека Ричера долго чистят от этой гадости.  
Смерть – это всего лишь задание. Ничего сложного. Притворяться сложнее.  
Иногда Джек Ричер просто лежит и смотрит в потолок, теряясь в своих мыслях. Кто он? Нельзя сказать, что он Итан Хант – это будет неправдой. Нельзя сказать, что нечто иное – это будет против правил.  
Свою жизнь надо заслужить. Своё имя, свои цели, свои мечты, свои сны…  
У него почти не бывает снов. Мутное марево без сознания, осколки дневных мыслей. Не сны – отражения.  
  
***  
– Ты ведь не знал? Никто из вас не знает.  
Монетка подлетает в воздух, он ловит ее и подбрасывает снова. Итан первое время думает, что таким образом пытаются отвлечь его внимание. Но нет. Это просто для удовольствия.  
– О чем? – спрашивает Хант. Тянет время.  
– О том, что у каждого из вас есть страховка. Вы же лучшие. У вас много врагов.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– Тебе знакомо такое имя – Рой Миллер?  
  
***  
Они рождаются, чтобы умереть, а умирают для того, что бы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. Это не его мысль – как-то слышал, о чем болтали лаборанты. Они неплохие ребята – один научил его подбрасывать монетку и ловить ее пальцами. Итан Хант так не делает. Это очень странно – уметь то, чего не делает Итан Хант.  
Он часто думал – что будет «потом»? У всех есть будущая жизнь, стоит только заработать на нее, совершить достаточно подвигов, умереть достаточным количеством смертей. Что тогда? Наверное, сделают очередную операцию, «пришьют» новую личность. Потому что пока у него есть пустота и Итан Хант. И привычка подбрасывать монетку как единственная возможность не забыть о существовании собственного «я».  
Как-то один из лаборантов упоминает имя "Франкенштейн". И почему-то все смеются.  
  
***  
– Ты меня вызвал для идиотских вопросов? Я не знаю никакого Роя Миллера.  
У Ханта сдают нервы. Это видно. Нелегко разговаривать с самим собой. Чувствуешь себя немного шизофреником. Что ж. Это его проблемы.  
– Я держу под контролем весь город. Моей взрывчатки хватит, чтобы запустить статую свободы на орбиту. Тебя сюда послали не как героя, а как жертву. Так что заткнись и слушай.  
Итан молчит. Видимо, слушает.  
– Знаешь, это здорово. Меня мало кто слушал. Люди нечасто беседуют с бытовой техникой. Итак, Рой Миллер. Джейн Смит? Аарон Кросс? И о них ты тоже ничего не слышал. Это так... мило. Сначала я хотел просто разгласить информацию. А потом... – он делает неопределенный жест рукой, словно отмахивается от мухи. – Я понял, что это бесполезно. Система есть система.  
  
***  
Это должно было быть последнее задание. Финишная прямая. И, после террористов, заключение в русской тюрьме казалось просто раем.  
Позже, гораздо позже, он прочитал десятка три книг, где, так или иначе, рассматривалась проблема искусственных людей. И он не мог понять только одного – почему все клоны неизбежно верят в лучшую жизнь? Почему все они убеждены, что после выработки ресурса не пойдут в расход, а будут оставлены в покое, будут обеспечены и счастливы?  
Он так и не нашел ответа. Ни в книгах, ни в собственной голове.  
Когда ты – это не ты, а другой человек, который в то же самое время является тобой... В общем, у тебя всегда есть свои каналы связи. В конце концов, Итан Хант – лучший оперативник Конторы.  
Когда гибнет Рой Миллер, Джек Ричер не упускает ни одного обрывка слухов – анализирует, сравнивает, делает выводы. Прогнозирует собственную судьбу.  
Слухи говорят об опасном террористе, который едва не ушел от правосудия вместе со своей подружкой, Джун Хэвэнс. Но Джек Ричер знает, что Рой Миллер – один из первых "заместителей" агента Ханта, его, Ричера, предшественник, уже отпущенный на свободу.  
Интересно, на что польстился парень по имени Рой? На очередное "последнее задание"? Что ему пообещали за выполнение работы? По сути, это не так важно. Он, наверное, еще не привык к выданному имени, когда умер. Игра никогда не кончается. Задание никогда не бывает последним.  
А потом взрывают Кремль, и Джек Ричер точно знает, кого выдадут разъяренному русскому правительству.  
  
***  
– Знаешь, бежать совсем несложно. Ты у нас в этом профессионал, ты меня поймешь. У беглеца, который обманул систему, есть только три пути: скрыться, совершить революцию или встроиться обратно.  
– И что ты выбрал?  
– Я расскажу, не торопись.  
Джеку очень нравится, как срежиссирована эта сцена: полутемный зал, гулкие голоса, капающая вода. Он смотрел в пути боевики – главные злодеи всегда разговаривают с героями именно так. А потом герой выходит, покрытый копотью после взрыва и пожара, и все становится хорошо.  
Когда ты просто зеркало, одно среди многих, очень сложно сохранять индивидуальность. Но можно ведь этого не делать. Можно стать настолько идеальным зеркалом, что постепенно тебе удастся выйти из рамы и шагать дальше. Так далеко, как только сможешь. В этом, собственно, вся суть.  
  
***  
Джек Ричер много путешествовал. Исследовал свою проблему, если так можно сказать. Искал второй путь для беглеца от системы: для революции нужны союзники.  
Одно время он всерьез думал поступить так, как сделал Аарон Кросс, которого до сих пор никто не мог отыскать. Но прятаться было унизительно. Путь беглеца никогда ему не нравился.  
"Эвелин Солт мертва, " – сказала Джейн Смит, наливая чай на собственной кухне. – "Я теперь работаю на частников. Извини. У меня семья". Он кивнул. Она вряд ли бы стала участвовать в заговоре. Если твой прототип гибнет, ты занимаешь его место – практически путёвка в рай. И, наверное, единственный выход. Специфический. Но другого нет.  
  
***  
– Знаешь, кто пишет сценарии к боевикам? Я уверен, что этим занят кто-то из наших. Строчит втихую, формируя общественное мнение. Но постепенно оно становится и нашим, это мнение. Мы все смотрим одни и те же фильмы, хоть и смеемся над ними.  
– И что?  
Снова кривая улыбка.  
– Всем плевать на то, кто ты на самом деле, если тебя сыграет смазливый актер.  
– Ты намекаешь, что все это похоже на дешевый боевик? – переспрашивает Хант.  
– Какие уж тут намеки.  
Взрывчатка, к слову, настоящая. Если постоянно имеешь дело с секретными базами и террористами, у тебя просто невероятные возможности. Спрятать заряды в самых оживленных местах, установить таймер, взорвать пару домов – да что может быть проще?  
Больше всего мы боимся того, чего не может понять. Маньяки, террористы – если человек не хочет ничего, кроме мира в огне – противостоять ему невозможно. Вам нечего предложить, вам нечем подкупить, вам даже возразить нельзя. Вы находитесь в разных системах координат.  
Фильмы про маньяков Джек Ричер тоже смотрел. Боже, благослови Голливуд за то, что все в него верят.  
А особенно – за то, что все верят в счастливый конец. Даже система. Даже Итан Хант – единственный, по мнению начальства человек, способный сладить со своим слетевшим с катушек двойником – маньяком, террористом-подрывником. Джеком Ричером.  
Это логичное решение. А потому ужасно предсказуемое. Ведь что такое стратегическая манипуляция? Точный расчет действий противника и предвосхищение его шагов.  
  
***  
Взрыв вышел такой, что в соседних домах вылетели стекла. Группа захвата рванула вперед, а агент Брандт досадливо сплюнул – все они рвутся, когда уже ничего нельзя поделать. Он бы провел операцию сам, но только Итан пообещал, что жеста не оценит.  
Действительно, глупо было бы сдохнуть от рук сбрендившего маньяка-подрывника.  
Группа появилась через двадцать минут. Итан шел с ними, перешучиваясь с ребятами, и слегка хромал. Уилл подошел к нему, хлопнул по плечу.  
– Ну как, жив?  
– Куда я денусь? – Хант улыбнулся, утер рукавом испачканное копотью лицо.  
– А он...  
– Разорвало. Успел толкнуть его в самое пекло, после того, как вырвал пульт. Давай пока без подробностей – мне просто необходимо выпить после такой беседы.  
– Вы что, еще и разговаривали?  
– А то. Все психи любят поболтать.  
Брандт еще раз внимательно оглядел друга и улыбнулся.  
– Рад, что ты выбрался.  
Хант усмехнулся в ответ.  
– Люди любят хэппи-энды, Уилл... – ответил он немного невпопад. Повертел что-то в руке, подкинул – мелкая монетка взлетела в воздух и шлепнулась на быстро подставленные пальцы. – Если они люди.  
Уилл кинул на него внимательный взгляд. На миг ему показалось, что Итан выглядит как-то странно. Что-то слабо уловимое, но совершенно чужое скользнуло в его облике... и тут же скрылось. Брандт помотал головой.  
– Пойдем. Тебе необходим виски. Кстати, как все-таки звали того парня?  
– Джек Ричер, – в воздух снова подлетела сверкающая на солнце монетка. – Пойдем, Уилл.


End file.
